Lazos de vida
by sakusora
Summary: [SS, TE, MY] Cambie titulo... Nadie lo entiende nunca lo entenderán... me dejaron, se fueron... ke hacer ahora que regresaron... ¿enserio me ayudaras?... no prometas algo que no cumplirás... ninguno de ellos cumplió su promesa... por eso soy Dark Cherry
1. Prologo: Recuerdos y Promesas

**Si, si, ya se que aun no actualizo los otros, pero no pude impedirlo, me llego la inspiracion y quise subir esta nueva historia jejeje, espero que les guste y prometo que cuando valla a actualizar este los otros tambien los actualizo el mismo dia y a la misma hora n.n, ahora si, lean si quieren n.n**

* * *

"**_Lazos de vida"_**

**_Prologo: "Recuerdos y Promesas"_**

_**By: sakusora**_

-¿Cuando te vas?- decía muy triste la castaña-

-Mañana…

-¿¡¡Qué!!? Pe-pero Shaoran…-una lagrima cae por su rostro-

-No llores -le limpia la lagrima- volveré te lo prometo

-¿En serio? -esperanzada-

-Si, te lo prometo en cuanto termine todos los asuntos que tengo que arreglar-sonriéndole-pero… ¿me esperaras?

-Si, te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario –sin pensarlo dos veces-

-Gracias Sakura -la abraza, mientras a los lejos se encontraban dos niñas que las observaban-

-¿Y exactamente no saben cuando volverán?

-No… -negando con la cabeza- Shaoran intento convencer a mi tía de quedarse aquí en estos momentos pero no logro convencerla.

-Que lastima y ya que Sakura por fin le había dado una respuesta Mei-Ling.

-Si, por fin vi a Shaoran feliz y ahora con esto, los dos estarán muy tristes Tomoyo…

-Pobres de las dos…

Con Sakura y Shaoran las cosas eran algo tristes, pero por lo menos sabían que podían hablarse y escribir en lo que el estaba ausente.

-Sakura… -mientras la seguía abrazando-

-Si Shaoran… -sin querer soltarse de el-

-Te-te…te quiero…-muy sonrojado pero a la vez feliz por decirle lo que sentía por ella-

-Shaoran…yo…también te quiero -igual de sonrojada y feliz-

Se van separando los dos muy lentamente para mirarse a los ojos y poco después acercándose poco a poco algo inseguros por lo que iban a hacer pero claro sin querer detenerse…y se dan un tímido beso en el cual mostraban todos sus sentimientos hacia el otro por que después de todo era el primer beso de amor que daban…y volverían a darse…

**Al día siguiente**

En el aeropuerto estaban Shaoran y Mei-Ling esperando a que su vuelo saliera y Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya y Yukito haciéndoles compañía, claro, que estos dos últimos alejados un poco del grupo.

-No te preocupes Sakura te prometo que te traeré a Shaoran en cuanto el termine -tratando de alegrar a su amiga-

-Ah! S-si gra-gracias Mei-Ling -algo sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga que no sabia que hablaba en serio-

_Pasajeros con el vuelo a Hong-Kong favor de subir por la puerta A-2._

-Ese es nuestro vuelo Mei-Ling -con algo de desgano le dice a su prima-

-Si hasta luego Sakura, Tomoyo -yéndose con su maleta-

-Hasta luego -dijeron las dos chicas, Shaoran se acerco a Sakura y la abraza susurrándole-

-Cumpliré mi promesa -sonriéndole-

-Yo también, te esperare Shaoran -tratando de sonreír-

-Hasta luego… -y se van los dos dejándolas-

-Bien, ya vamonos monstruo -diciendo esto Touya con tal de que su hermana se enojara-

-Si hermano… -con mucha tristeza y Tomoyo la toma de la mano para adelantarse-

-No te preocupes el volverá -tratando de animarla-

-Si… -sin mucho éxito-

**Con Touya y Yukito**

-Maldito mocoso; la va a hacer sufrir -con enojo-

-Pero le prometió volver y eso es un consuelo para ella -le dijo "el conejo de nieve"

-Aja…

**Cuatro meses después **

-¿¡¡¡Por qué!!!? -bastante sorprendida-

-Por que mi madre tiene que resolver unos asuntos en Inglaterra y dice que eso le tomara demasiado tiempo y no me quiere dejar sola –explicándole a su amiga-

-¡Pe-pero no es justo! Primero Shaoran y Mei-ling… y ahora tu Tomoyo –tratando de no llorar-

-Lo siento Sakura, en verdad lo siento –tetando de no llorar sin lograr mucho éxito- pero te prometo –tomándola de las manos- que volveré y que te llamare, te enviare cartas, sakura…

-¡¡Tomoyo!! -la abraza y se sueltan a llorar las dos por su pronta despedida, a la semana Tomoyo se marcha con Sonomi a Inglaterra y por lo que le dijo ella, estarían muy cerca de la casa de Eriol, así que ellos podrían seguir en contacto sin ningún problema… pero para Sakura era un sufrimiento ya que, aunque se comunicara con tres mejores amigos y su persona especial, ella se sentía sola…

**6 meses después**

-¡Ya llegue! -decía una niña algo cansada de la escuela y al llegar a la sala- ¿Papá¡Que sorpresa que estés tan temprano! –algo alegre-

-Hola hija¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien n.n

-Que bien, bueno Sakura siéntate, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante –algo serio pero con su típica sonrisa de siempre-

-¿De que? –algo curiosa-

-La universidad me esta ofreciendo una beca para que alguno de mis hijos estudien en un prestigioso colegio sin importar el grado que cursen, ya que tiene jardín de niños, primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad con licenciatura (N/A: yo no se muy bien lo ultimo XD)

-¡¡Enserio, excelente¿Y Touya ya acepto? –emocionada-

-No, dijo que no quería por que prefería estudiar aquí

-Ah! Valla, esa seria muy buena oportunidad para el

-Si lo se, pero el no acepto, por que este colegio no esta… en Japón –Sakura lo mira muy sorprendía- esta en Estados Unidos y como el no acepto ir por… esta razón… yo… te la ofrezco a ti, ya que tus calificaciones aumentaron y son excelentes, y a mi me encantaría que tuvieras una mejor preparación…

-Papa… -bastante sorprendida-

-Claro que si tú no quieres yo rechazo la beca

-Papa bueno… yo… no se que pensar, es decir… yo… -indecisa-

-No te preocupes, te doy una semana para que lo pienses¿si?

-Esta bien papa

**Al día siguiente**

-¡¡Wuau¡Eso es sorprendente! -dijo Chiharu-

-Yo digo que aceptes, seria una muy buena oportunidad para ti –dijo Rika-

-Además tus calificaciones subieron sorprendente –a completo Naoko-

-Pe-pero… ¿no me extrañarían? –algo triste-

-Si lo haríamos, pero piensa que solo si quieres puedes volver al terminar la secundaria ¿no? -animándola Rika-

-Bueno, si, creo que si aceptare -algo triste, termino el descanso y regresaron a clases, Sakura siguió pensándolo si aceptaba o no, al salir de clases se despidió de sus amigas y mientras caminaba hacia su casa, sonó el teléfono que tomoyo le había regalado- ¿bueno?

_-¡Hola Sakura! –muy feliz-_

-¡Tomoyo! Hola¿como estas? –muy alegre por escucharla-

_-Muy bien Sakura, adivina con quien estoy_

-Mmm… -pensando y luego responde- ¿con Eriol?

_-¡Si!, nos encontramos hace rato y me pareció buena idea hablarte para platicar los tres –muy alegre- te lo paso -se escucha como le pasa el teléfono a Eriol-_

_-Hola Sakura –alegre-_

-¡Hola Eriol¿Como estas? –muy alegre-

_-Muy bien, espero que estés bien –algo preocupado-_

-Ah¡Claro que estoy bien y muy contenta por hablar con ustedes! n.n

_-Me alegra escucharlo… recuerda que es tu decisión, por que de todas maneras nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado sin importar lo que pase…_

-Eriol… gracias –y se escucha como Tomoyo le dice que le pase el teléfono y este se lo da-

_-¿Estas bien Sakura, te pasa algo? –preocupada-_

-Tomoyo… mi papa me esta ofreciendo estudiar en un colegio muy prestigiado…

_-Y ¿cual es el problema? -pregunta amablemente-_

-No es aquí, tendría que irme a… Estados Unidos…

_-Bueno pues… si quieres ir, yo te apoyare_

-Pero… ¿y cuando regresen? –empezando a sonar triste-

_-Eso es lo que te preocupa¿verdad?... no te preocupes, que tal si cuando yo valla a regresar o Mei-ling y Lee, tu te regresas así nos podríamos ver, además esto no impide que nos comuniquemos_

-¡Es verdad!, entonces creo que aceptare y antes de irme les diré la dirección del colegio –alegrándose-

_-Esta bien Sakura y recuerda que en el momento que me necesites yo estaré ahí, dice lo mismo Eriol_

-¡Muchas gracias a los dos!

_-De nada y bueno ya me despido y también Eriol_

-Esta bien¡hasta luego! –cuelga y sigue su camino, llega a su casa y al poco rato también su papa y hermano y mientras cenan Sakura- si acepto ir papa

-Eh¿Enserio Sakura?

-¡Vas a aceptar ir mounstro!

-¬¬ -ignorando el comentario de su hermano- Si ya lo pensé y si acepto ir, además puedo regresar cuando quiera¿verdad papa?

-Si hija, solo que antes arreglarías tus papeles

Y así quedo y como faltaba solo una semana para terminar el ciclo escolar, Sakura se fue despidiendo ya que en las vacaciones su papa, Touya, Yukito, Kero y ella irían a EE.UU.

El colegio era muy prestigiado pero también era un internado mixto y aunque no le gusto para nada la idea de dejar a su hermana, Touya acepto dejarla después de una discusión muy breve con Yukito y su papa, una vez inscrita se tuvieron que llevar a Kero ya que siendo un internado podría ser descubierto en cualquier momento. A Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei-ling y principalmente a Shaoran les mando una carta con la dirección del colegio y también el número del teléfono donde la podrían localizar o ella a ellos…

**Fin flash back**

Una chica de ojos rojos como la sangre y cabello negro como la noche, miraba la luna y la estrellas con 2 de sus amigas…

-¿En que piensas? -dijo una-

-Estas demasiado pensativa -dijo la otra-

-… -voltea a verlas- No les importa –muy fría y a la vez dura, volteándose nuevamente a ver la luna, tan hermosa e hipnotizante y a la ves pensando- "esos recuerdos le pertenecen a Sakura Kinomoto… a mi no…"

**FIN DEL PROLOGO**

**Bueno este fue el prologo se que no es muy interesante pero en los próximos se pondrá emocionante así que espero que el que lo haya leído me deje reviews! n.n, si no, pues ni modo jejeje n.n¡ ah! Y una cosa mas reviews anónimos dejen sus correos para que les pueda contestar¡¡¡¡¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!!!!**


	2. Encuentros

"**_Lazos de vida"_**

_**1er capitulo: "Encuentros"**_

_**By: sakusora**_

**Tomoeda, Japón (7:50 a.m.)**

Es el primer día del curso en la preparatoria Seijou después de unas bien merecidas vacaciones.

-¡Hay, que emoción, ya somos de preparatoria, Rika! -dice muy emocionada Chihuaru-

-Y ahora podremos hacer mas cosas –dijo alegre Yamazaki-

-¡¡Viva!! -muy alegres Chiharu y Naoko, en eso entra su profesor y tutor del grupo-

-Siéntense todos –se sientan en sus respectivos lugares los alumnos- bien, bienvenidos a su primer día, mi nombre es Soichiro Ichijoji y antes que nada tenemos a dos nuevos alumnos que llegaron de improviso, adelante por favor –entra una chica de cabello largo, negro y ojos violáceos, junto con un chico de lentes y cabello negro- sus nombres son Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa

-Mucho gusto –dicen al mismo tiempo, mientras hacen reverencia-

-Bien, ahora… en la segunda fila hay 2 lugares, Daidouji en el penúltimo y Hiraguizawa en el ultimo

-Si –dicen los dos, y mientras caminaban para ir a sus lugares se topan con las miradas sus 4 amigos-

**A la hora del descanso**

-¡Que bueno es volverlos a ver! -dijeron muy alegres las tres-

-¡Si, las extrañe muchísimo! -dijo Tomoyo, tomada de la mano de Eriol-

-¿Son novios? -pregunta Naoko-

-Eh? –se voltean a ver Tomoyo y Eriol y rápidamente se separan-

-Parece que si –dijo Rika, sonrojando a los dos-

-Jaja, por cierto ¿saben algo de Kinomoto? -pregunta Yamazaki-

-Eh? no para nada de hecho pensábamos que ustedes si sabían algo –dijo el chico de lentes-

-No, pues no sabemos, lo ultimo que supimos era que ya estaba inscrita en ese colegio, al menos eso decía la carta que nos envió desde haya –dijo Rika-

-Si, a nosotros también nos envió una carta a cada uno de los dos, pero eso fue antes de empezar la secundaria –dijo la amatista-

-Y no volvimos a saber nada mas de ella –termino de decir Eriol-

-Es muy raro

-Pero sabían que si una persona desaparece es por unos duendecillos… -empezó a decir Yamazaki-

-Que les gusto la persona, vienen por ella para después prepararla y convertirla… -dijo Eriol-

-En duende –terminan de decir al mismo tiempo los dos-

-¡Ven para acá! –dicen las dos jalándoles de la oreja a cada uno, mientras las otras dos se reían-

-¡Pero si es verdad! –dicen los dos tratando de defenderse; al terminar la escuela se despiden todos, Eriol y Tomoyo caminaban rumbo a la casa Kinomoto para saber que pasaba con ella-

-¡Ya deja de avergonzarme Eriol! –muy sonrojada-

-Pero te ves hermosa así –medio riéndose, para después acercarla a el y darle un beso- ¿me perdonas? –bastante tierno-

-¿Como negarme? –le da un beso- y creer que apenas ayer empezamos a ser novios

-es que como iba a dejarte ir sin decirte lo que en verdad siento por ti –muy tierno-

-Que lindo eres –lo abraza- pero ya hay que apurarnos para llegar rápido

-Esta bien –se separan- vamos –le sonríe y se toman de la mano, al llegar tocan la puerta y tras unos segundos, alguien abre la puerta-

-Ah! buenas tardes –dijo Fujitaka acordándose inmediatamente de ellos-

-Buenas tardes –dicen los dos al mismo tiempo, los hace pasar a la sala y les prepara te-

-¿Cuando regresaron? -pregunta amablemente-

-Ayer en la noche tío n.n

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verlos, y bueno supongo que vinieron a preguntar por Sakura ¿verdad?

-Si señor, queremos saber de ella, claro si no es ninguna molestia

-Para nada, y ¿que es lo que quieren saber?

-¿Cuando regresara tío? -con algo de tristeza y a la vez alegría-

-Eso no lo se –dice algo apenado- ella me había dicho antes de ingresar al colegio que regresaría cuando quisiera

-Ah… ya veo –dice con algo de tristeza- y ¿como esta?

-Bien, sus calificaciones son las mejores de todo el colegio y bueno solo hablo con ella 2 veces al mes para preguntarle como va todo, pero no me a dicho nada de que quiera regresar

-Si ya veo -dijo el ingles-

-Ustedes ya no se comunican ¿verdad?

-Desde que se fue ya no, lo ultimo que tuvimos de ella fue una carta a cada quien –dijo Eriol ya que noto que su novia ya no tenia ganas de hablar-

-Ah! pero no se preocupen, debe de ser por que ella siempre esta ocupada, bueno con sus calificaciones yo lo pienso así –tratando de animarlos-

-¿Eso cree tío? –un poco mas alegre y Fujitaka asiente con una sonrisa- ¿entonces me haría un favor?

-Si esta a mi alcance, claro que si

-La próxima vez que se comunique con Sakura ¿le diría que ya regrese? -muy emocionada- y que Eriol también esta aquí

-Claro, se lo diré y estoy seguro que se pondrá muy feliz

-¡Gracias! -agradecen los dos muy felices; después de eso hablaron un poco más para luego retirarse y en el camino hablaban de las cosas que harían en cuanto regresara Sakura del colegio-

**Al día siguiente en casa de los kinomoto**

-¿Si bueno?... quisiera hablar con Sakura Kinomoto… soy su padre… si esta bien espero –tras esperar por unos minutos escucha la voz de su hija-

_-¡Hola papa! –dice alegre-_

-Hola Sakura ¿como estas?

_-Muy bien y ¿tu?_

-También muy bien, dime ¿como va todo por haya?

_-¡Muy bien, no te preocupes, mis calificaciones siguen estando muy bien!_

-Me alegra oírlo, te tengo una noticia que tal vez te guste mucho

_-¿Enserio, y cual es? –pregunta alegre-_

-Dos de tus amigos acaban de regresar, son Tomoyo y Eriol

_-Ah… bueno… papa lo siento pero tengo que colgar, tengo que terminar un trabajo, no te molesta ¿verdad?_

-No, claro que no, pero antes de colgar, dime ¿que les digo?

_-Bueno… yo… lo siento ya me están apurando ¡hasta luego papa!_

-Hasta luego Sakura, pero… -no termina por que se escucha el sonido de que su hija ya había colgado- ¿que pasa hija? –dice para si mismo algo preocupado-

**3 meses después**

En la preparatoria Seijou todo era normal, los alumnos llegaban, se cambiaban los zapatos, saludaban a sus amigos, hasta que toco el timbre que anunciaba que comenzarían las clases, en el grupo 1-B todavía no llegaba el profesor Ichijoji, minutos después llega y les pide a sus alumnos que se sienten.

-Hoy tengo una buena noticia, tenemos a 3 nuevos alumnos, adelante por favor –pasan dos chicos y una chica, la chica tenia el cabello largo y negro amarrado en dos coletas con unos ojos rojos que brillaban de alegría, unos de los chicos tenia el cabello castaño y algo alborotado con unos ojos color miel que buscaba con la mirada a alguien pero se desilusiona al no ver a esa persona y el otro chico tenia el cabello entre rubio y negro pero de enfrente le cubría medio rostro sin dejar ver ni un poco ese lado y sus ojos color azul cielo- sus nombre son Lee Mei-ling, Lee Shaoran y Yuri Oka

-Mucho gusto –dicen al mismo tiempo los dos Lee, mientras hacen reverencia-

-¿Por que no saluda oka? -pregunta el profesor-

-¡Nah¿Para que? La verdad para mi no es ningún gusto ver a esta bola de "fresas" –algo molesto y a la vez indiferente-

-Tenemos un chico problema ¿verdad?

-No pregunte si sabe, ya me voy a sentar a mi lugar, usted ocúpese en los demás –se dirige a la primera fila-

-¡Un momento! Yo decido en donde te sientas –algo enojado por la actitud del rubio-

-… -voltea a verlo- Me vale lo que usted decida –se va a sentar a el penúltimo lugar de la primera fila-

-¡Ve a la dirección antes de que me hagas enojar mas! –enojado-

-¡No me da la gana, ande siga con su clase y no pierda el tiempo, ya que no le haré ningún caso a lo que usted me pida! –gritándole al profesor, lo que hace que todo el salón se sorprenda demasiado por la actitud de el, el profesor mejor decidió no seguir y luego ir a hablar con el director-

-Perdonen por esto, bueno usted joven se sentara atrás de Oka y usted señorita delante de el

-Si –responden los dos y en su trayecto se topan con miradas conocidas-

-Hola –dijo por la bajo la amatista-

-Hola –responden igual sonriéndoles a ella y al oji-azul-

**A la hora del descanso**

-¡Cuanto tiempo! -dice Mei-ling bastante emocionada a Tomoyo; ya que Rika y Yamazaki estaban en la dirección para decir lo que había pasado con el joven Oka, mientras que Chiharu y Naoko en un asunto de las porristas-

-¡Verdad! Pero ¿cuando regresaron que no nos dijeron? -pregunta la chica-

-¡Ayer en la tarde y decidimos mejor darles una sorpresa! –responde bastante alegre-

-Y yo ni en cuenta –dice Eriol-

-Es que oculte mi magia ya que Mei-ling, como ya dijo, queríamos que fuera sorpresa –responde Shaoran con una sonrisa-

-Eso quiere decir que as incrementado tu nivel de magia

-Si, tanto que estoy seguro que podría llegar a ganarte

-Eso ni lo sueñes –los dos ríen un poco-

-Se nota que as cambiado para bien Lee –dice la amatista-

-¡Eso es la gran ayuda de Sakura! -dice la rubí- no hay día que Shaoran no piense en ella y por eso es que ahora ya a cambiado un poco –dice algo picara-

-¬///¬ No hables de mas

-¡Ok primito! Y por fin te conozco en persona Hiraguizawa¡Tomoyo me ha contado mucho sobre ti! –dice dirigiéndose a el-

-Yo también me alegro en conocerte, aunque ya no habíamos visto pero solo fueron unos minutos esa vez que estábamos en quinto –dice sonriéndole-

-Sip, pero dime Mei-ling ¿si?

-Y tu dime Eriol

-¡Esta bien Eriol! –le sonríe-

-Bueno… este… y-yo… yo quisiera saber so-sobre Sa-Sakura… ¿ya saben algo? –bastante sonrojado-

-No, nada, dice mi tío que ya le dijo que nosotros estábamos aquí –refiriéndose a Eriol y a ella- pero que ella no le respondió nada y que desde entonces ella a estado demasiado ocupada y que le es difícil comunicarse directamente con ella

-Ah… ya veo –con algo de tristeza-

-Pero no te preocupes, seguro regresa en cuanto sepa que tu estas aquí, ella dejara todo y regresara –animándolo-

-Además Sakura te quiere mucho y de eso estoy más que segura –dice su prima-

-Eh… gracias –algo animado y sonrojado-

-Pero por lo mientras a esperar… -dice Eriol-

**En la dirección**

-¡Miren, yo lo único que quiero es que me dejen hacer lo que quiera y les prometo que mis calificaciones serán las mejores!

-¿¡Y quien nos lo garantiza!? –responde el director bastante enojado-

-¡Acaso no ha visto mis calificaciones!

-… -tras pensarlo unos momentos-… Esta bien pero tienen que ser las mejores –dice serio-

-Eso se lo aseguro –responde triunfante el rubio-

-Hablare con todos tus profesores y si ya no tienes nada mas que decir, puedes retirarte

-Ok, gracias… -empieza a salir y antes de abrir por completo la puerta le dice- nos veremos seguido direc. –sale-

-Con sus calificaciones y ese terrible comportamiento… pero que trabajo me va a dar…

Al final de día manda llamar a todos los profesores y les dice que el tendrá las mejores calificaciones pero a cambio de eso deben de dejarlo hacer lo que quiera sin llegar a los extremos, algunos profesores estuvieron de acuerdo y otros no, pero al fin y al cabo todos aceptan.

**CONTINUARA…****

* * *

Aki esta el primer capitulo y se que tal vez no es muy interesante pero el siguiente si que lo es, asi que solo esperenlo n.n**

**Espero que me dejen muchos reviews! ah! reviews anonimos dejen sus correos para que les conteste y de nuevo muchas gracias a Lady Fiorella por haberme dado esta idea para poder contestar los reviews! n.n**

**Le agradesco a Celina Sosa, Ennaira Skywalker y sakura-hilary ¡¡¡muchas gracias por su reviews!!! (N/A: un dia antes de publicar un nuevo capi, voy a responder a los reviews, asi ya saben que al dia siguiente hay capi. nuevo n.n). **

**¡¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!**


	3. Pesadilla

"_**Lazos de vida"**_

_**2do capitulo: "Pesadilla"**_

_**By: sakusora**_

Tres meses han pasado desde que regresaron Shaoran y Mei-ling, tres meses en los que seguían sin saber nada de Sakura pero que sabían que ella regresaría en cualquier momento, o al menos eso es lo que querían pasar…

Yuri Oka era el rebelde de la preparatoria Seijou, no hablaba con nadie pro eso no le importaba en lo absoluto y solo se concentraba en sus estudios que, aunque se saliera a mitad de clases o que no entrara, tenia las mejores calificaciones y eso no se lo explicaba nadie ¿Cómo podía saber sobre las tareas, por que se sabia todo? Nadie se lo explicaba y no podían comprobarle que hacia trampa o algo por el estilo y aunque hiciera trampa no le podrían hacer nada ya que era demasiado astuto para un chico preparatoriano. Una mañana recibió una llamada de alguien conocido.

-¿Si, hola?

_-¿¡¡¡Que onda Yuridiano!!!? -dice la voz de un chico muy alegre- ¡¡¡Soy tu querido Dragoncito!!!_

-¬¬ ¡¡¡¡No me digas así!!!! –muy molesto-

_-Huyyy that angered, seems that somebody I rise with the left foot, no? jajaja (Huyyy que enojon, parece que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo ¿no? jajaja; ingles)_

-Cállate y ¿¿para que me as hablado??

_-Ah! Si, casi lo olvido Yuridiano, lo que pasa es que alguien esta muuuuy enojada contigo, esta hecha una fiera ¡y como lo que me encanta que se ponga así, después de todo aprendió del maestro! Jaja_

-¬¬ ¿¿Y que tiene que ver con que me hayas llamado??

_-Ah! Si, casi lo olvido otra vez, 'ella' esta haya en Japón así que cuídate ¡¡¡Yuridiano, jajaja!!! _

-… ¿¿¡¡Que, e-esta aquí!!?? -muy sorprendido pero con algo de miedo-

_-¡¡Yes!! Así que cuídate o mejor regresa a Es…_

-¡¡No, no regresare y sabes por que!!- interrumpiéndolo-

_-Ok, pero cuídate por que en realidad esta bastante enojada_

-Si ya se que voy a hacer –algo calmado-

_-¿¿¿Cavaras tu tumba??? -pregunta en tono inocente-_

-¬¬ No y cállate

_-Bue… ok pero ps… que lastima, no voy a ver cuando te mate jajajajajajaja –bromeando-_

-¬¬ Bye –cuelga; toma su desayuno que le preparo su sirvienta, agarra su mochila y se dirige directo a la escuela mientras comida lo que le prepararon, con algo de miedo entra a la escuela por lo que pasaría-

-Oigan ¿ya se enteraron que va a haber dos chicas nuevas en esta clase? -pregunta Naoko y esto Yuri escucha y empieza a tener más miedo-

-¿Enserio? Pues ya hemos entrado 5 en tan solo 6 meses –dice Mei-ling y en eso entra el profesor a lo que todos se sientan-

-Bueno días –responden lo mismo todos sus alumnos- esto parecerá mas extraño –y se da cuenta que su alumno preferido se cubría con un libro al revés- pero hoy tenemos a otras dos nuevas alumnas en esta clase –todos empiezan a hacer murmullos- calma, calma –todos se callan y nota que su alumno esta temblando- bueno, adelante por favor -

Pasan dos chicas que eran algo raras, no llevaban el uniforme y en vez de el, traían puesto una mini-falda bastante corta de color negra y pegada lo que hacia que se notaran a la perfección sus piernas bien formadas para su edad, y un top negro de tirantes; la primera un poco mas corto y con eso se veía su perfecta figura, tenia todo el cabello degrafilado en capas algo largo y de lado el fleco, de color negro, que cubría un poco su ojo izquierdo y sus ojos color rojo como la sangre; mientras que la segunda chica lo traía igual solo que con mechas rojas y sus ojos color turquesa.

-Solo por este día se les va a permitir venir vestidas así ya que llegaron desde Estados Unidos –ante esto se sorprenden 4 personas pero de inmediato piensan que es imposible- hace unas cuantas horas, por lo tanto ustedes no vengan con ropa de calle ¬¬, bueno las presentare, sus nombres son…

-Disculpe profesor –dice la primera chica, interrumpiéndolo- ¿de casualidad aquí hay un joven llamado Yuri Oka?

-Eh? Pues si, claro ¿pero por…?

-¿En donde esta? –lo interrumpe nuevamente-

-Creo que eso no impor…

-Por favor ¿donde esta? -dice la segunda que extrañamente preparaba una cámara de video-

-Esta allá –señalándolo, el cual estaba casi muerto de los nervios cosa que se les hizo muy extraño-

-Gracias…

Dijo la primera mientras se acercaba poco a poco a el de una manera bastante sexy, Yuri estaba demasiado nervioso ya que sentía que una de ellas dos se acercaba pensando quien era; las dos se acercaban solo que la segunda estaba grabando a su amiga, pero entre mas se acercaba la primera, Shaoran sentía algo dentro de si, como si la conociera, pero no sabia por que sentía algo así, si era la primera ves que la veía… ella se acercaba mas y mas mientras todo el salón se le quedaba viendo lo que sabia perfectamente pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, su único objetivo era estar frente a el y hacerle lo que ya tenia planeado; cuando por fin estaba cerca se sienta en el pupitre y le quita el libro para quedarse viendo, claro que el estaba demasiado nervioso y nadie entendía el por que, ella lo agarra de la corbata y poco a poco se van acercando, cosa que hace que todos piensen que lo iba a besar, mientras que Shaoran sentías algo que no sabia muy bien que era pero que ya había sentido con anterioridad ¿acaso eso eran celos… pero como?

-Por que… -murmuraba la chica lo cual era escuchado a la perfección por los que estaban mas cerca mientras se acercaba mas y mas a el- por que… me… ¡¡¡¡¡ME DEJASTE!!!!! –gritando de una manera realmente sorpresiva que a la ves daba miedo y con la mano izquierda lo sujeta fuertemente del cuello como queriendo estrangularlo- ¡¡¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO, COMO TE ATREVES A IRTE SIN MI, PROMETISTE QUE VENDRÍAMOS JUNTOS!!!!! –todo el salón se estremeció por la actitud de la chica y por un momento pensaron que si lo estaba ahorcando ya que el se estaba poniendo algo morado, y por esto el maestro solo atino a decir…-

-¡¡¡KINOMOTO SAKURA YA BASTA!!! -en la mente varias personas que conocían a ese nombre y a la persona pensaron que eso era imposible-

-¡¡Ok!! –lo suelta de una manera muy brusca-

-¿Ya descargaste todo? -pregunta la segunda chica-

-No del todo Niki –dice ¿Sakura?-

-¿¿¡¡Pero que fue todo eso Kinomoto!!?? -dice el maestro- ¡¡estuvo a punto de matarlo!!

-Y lo pude haber logrado si no hubiera sido por usted –dijo bastante calmada, como si no nada hubiese ocurrido- y les voy a pedir de favor a todo el grupo, y que conste que yo nunca pido, mas bien ordeno, nunca de los nunca me digan "Sakura" ya que si no, están muertos –bastante seria pero con un tono muy frió-

-¿¿Que?? Pero ese es su nombre –algo sorprendido y cansado por la actitud tan rebelde de ella-

-… Será muy mi nombre pero… eso es algo que a nadie de aquí le debe de importar –muy firme y viendo de una manera a todo el grupo que daba miedo, incluso si sus ojos pudieran matar, ya todos estarían muertos…-

-Nunca me había topado con alguien tan rebelde, aparte de Oka… -dice ya muy cansado como para empezar a discutir-

-Gracias, eso fue un gran cumplido teacher –mirando muy juguetonamente pero con malicia- y solo una cosa mas… yo hago lo que quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera, a mi nadie me va a dar ordenes y menos un maestrucho de quinta –siendo este ultimo comentario 'la gota que derramo el vaso'-

-¡¡¡Vaya de inmediato a la oficina del director!!!

-¿¡¡Por que, solo por decir la verdad!!?

-¡¡¡Vaya de inmediato o arreglo que usted no sea aceptada en esta preparatoria!!!

-¡¡¡Altes dummes!!! (Viejo estupido; aleman) ¡¡Y tú!! -viendo a Yuri- ¡¡¡no se como le haces pero te quitas de aquí, ya que de ahora en adelante este será mi lugar!!! -bastante enojada-

-¿¡¡Que!!?... ¡¡Pero es mió!! -dice parándose-

-¡¡¡No me importa imbecil, te quitas o te va a ir peor!!! -demasiado enojada y este levanta las manos en modo de defensa-

-Ok, ok –se va quitando y esta se sienta- ¡tu Niki te sientas allá! -señalando el último pupitre de la tercera fila-

-¡Dieses gut! (¡Esta bien!; aleman) –se sienta, mientras que Yuri escoge el lugar delante de ella-

-¡Escúcheme Kinomoto, yo tomo las decisiones aquí, usted no decide en donde se sienta cada quien! -bastante enojado por el rumbo que tomaban las cosas-

-¡¡¡Entonces no se como diablos le hace aquí, pero yo mando sobre esos dos!!! –señalándolos sin voltear a verlos-

-¡¡Vaya de inmediato con el director y digas las razones por la cual ya no la quiero aquí!!

-Dieses gute, nach allen noch mir möchten hier sein (Esta bien, al fin y al cabo ni quiero estar aquí; aleman) –se levanta y se sale-

-Y yo me voy con ella, meisterhaftes liebes Auf Wiedersehen jajajaja (Adiós querido maestro jajajaja; aleman) –se va riendo por lo divertido que según ella pasó-

-… Responde sinceramente Oka… -Yuri lo mira- ¿¿cuanto trabajo me van a dar??

-Pues… -se queda pensando por un segundo y responde- vaya preparando su jubilación por que con Dark Cherry usted ya no querrá seguir enseñando –muriéndose de risa por dentro-

-… -lo mira bastante sorprendido- si quieren tomen todo el tiempo que queda de la clase, voy por algo para el dolor de cabeza –se va-

Todo el salón quedo bastante sorprendido por todo lo sucedido y por ver que hay alguien mas rebelde que Yuri, pero 4 personas estaban mas que sorprendidos, estaban conmocionados por lo ocurrido y como no, después de todo jamás se esperaron que eso llegara a ocurrir de esa forma, todavía no podían creer que aquella chica era la misma niña dulce y gentil que habían conocido, de hecho no lo querían creer, todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar al saber el nombre… Eriol y Mei-ling se levantaron de su lugar para ver como estaban la amatista y el ambarino.

-¿Están bien? –pregunta Mei-ling-

-Me… me duele la cabeza… -responde Tomoyo llevándose la mano a la cabeza-

-A… mi también… me duele –dice igualmente Shaoran-

-Vamos a la enfermería –le dice Eriol-

-Esta bien… -responden los dos, parándose de sus lugares y salen del salón siendo escoltados por Eriol, ya afuera-

-Ahorita los alcanzo, voy al baño –dice la rubí-

-De acuerdo –responde el ingles-

-… -se va casi corriendo- ¿donde estas Sakura? -3 minutos estuvo buscándola hasta que la ve entrar a ella y a su amiga al baño- te encontré…

**En el baño**

-¿Cuando regresaremos a Estados Unidos? -pregunta Niki-

-Yo no regresare, vete tu si quieres –le decía de una manera muy dura a la ves que se delineaba los ojos de negro-

-Pero… -la interrumpe la puerta al abrirse y se cierra-

-Sakura quiero hablar contigo –dice Mei-ling-

-… -la voltea a ver al terminar de pintarse- vete si sabes lo que te conviene, además no se quien eres y por lo tanto no tienes ningún derecho de llamarme por mi nombre –bastante dura y fría-

-Si quieres llámala Dark Cherry o Kinomoto, pero nunca "Sakura" –viéndola muy fría-

-¿¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mi Sakura?? –le dice muy extrañada de que no la reconociera-

-… -se le queda viendo por unos momentos- no… -y se voltea para verse en el espejo del baño-

-Soy Mei-ling

-… ¿Que? -la voltea a ver-… no es verdad, la única Mei-ling que conozco esta muy lejos de aquí y no va a volver nunca

-¿Enserio, por que estas segura de eso, como puedes saber que yo no soy Mei-ling? Por favor veme un poco y te darás cuenta de quien soy yo

-¡¡Lárgate de aquí!! -empezando a enojarse ya que molestaban a su amiga-

-¡¡No me voy, hasta que ella y yo hablemos!! –volteando a verla-

-¿¡Hablar de que!?... ¡¡Si ella dice que no te conoce es por que así es, lárgate de aquí y ya déjala en paz!!

-¡¡Tu no me importas en lo absoluto, yo vine a hablar con ella y no contigo, será mejor que te largues tu!!

-¡¡A mi nadie me grita estupida!! -cuando la quiere abofetear, Mei-ling la detiene con su mano-

-¡¡Se taekwondo y judo, así que a mi no te atrevas a hacerme algo por que si no, no te la acabas!! –soltándola muy bruscamente-

-¡¡¡A mi nadie me humilla!!! –la ataca con una mano queriendo golpearla en la cara, pero esta la detiene sin darse cuenta de que Niki hizo esto para poder elevarse un poco y patearla en el estomago, estrellándose en la puerta del baño- ¡¡yo también se estupida!! -realmente enojada-

-Sakura… -agarrándose con las manos el estomago- ¿¿Como se de las "Cartas Sakura"?? –pregunta viéndola, y Cherry que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de esa pelea, se sorprendió mucho y se acerca a ella ayudando a levantarse dejandola recargada en el lavabo-

-¿¿¡¡Por que la ayudas Cherry!!?? –muy enojada y sorprendida-

-Verbessern Sie es Vetos, bald wir Speiche, aber Sie sagen nicht nichts zu ihm zu Yuri (Mejor vete, luego hablamos pero no le digas nada a Yuri; aleman) –viéndola muy fríamente-

-¿¡¡Que!!?

-¡¡¡Daß Sie verlassen!!! (¡¡¡Que salgas!!!; aleman) -gritándole muy enojada por no haberle hecho caso-

-Esta bien… -se va saliendo no sin antes darle una mirada asesina a Mei-ling-

-… Gracias… -le dice la rubí algo adolorida-

-Ya estamos solas así que ¿que quieres?, no, mejor rectifico la pregunta ¿Por qué regresaron y desde cuando? -sonriendo algo melancólica-

-Por que te lo habíamos prometido en especial Shaoran… Tomoyo y Eriol desde hace 6 meses y Shaoran y yo hace tres –dijo seriamente, todavía con la cabeza gacha-

-Todos estaban en ese salón ¿verdad?

-Si, y a causa de tus sorprendentes gritos provoco que a Tomoyo y Shaoran les doliera la cabeza

-Jaja y ¿como no?... ¡Tenia que dar una impresión fabulosa! –sonriendo-

-… ¿¡¡Fabulosa!!? –girándose para voltearla a ver, muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿¡¡por favor, que te paso, por que estas… así, no te pareces en nada a la Sakura de hace unos años!!?

-Esa era la idea –viéndola fijamente mientras apoyaba su mano en su cintura- después de todo, siempre se cambia algo en esta vida

-Pero no así, tú no eras de esta forma tan… ¡¡tan rebelde!!

-¿¡Bueno y eso que!?

-¿¿¡¡Eso que, Sakura que va a pasar con nosotros, con Shaoran!!??

-… Quédatelo… ¡¡ya tienes el camino libre para el!!

-¿¡Que!? –realmente sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando-

-¡¡Ya te dejo libre el camino, puedes conquistarlo, a mi ya no me interesa nada de el, de el y ni de ustedes!!

-¡¡Pero el te sigue queriendo!!

-… -se sorprende por eso pero…- ya me voy, ya me hartaste –se va saliendo-

-¡¡Espera, no hemos terminado!!

-Niki… -diciéndole algo con la mirada-

-Te acercas y te mato –azota la puerta del baño-

Ante esto Mei-ling ya no supo que hacer y mucho menos que les iba a decir a sus amigos con lo que había pasado, sabia que les iba a doler mucho y mas a Shaoran; mientras que Dark Cherry pensaba en lo ultimo que había hablado con ella…

-_"Fue mentira todo lo que dijo…"_ -caminado al lado de Niki rumbo a la oficina del director-

**Al día siguiente (10:20 a.m.)**

-¿Vamos a hablar con ella? –pregunta el oji-azul-

-Si, por favor vamos, no creo que nos diga algo malo –responde su novia-

-Pero ayer vieron su comportamiento, además no creo que sea adecuado –dice Mei-ling-

-Pe-pero Sakura, Sakura ya esta aquí –insiste Tomoyo-

-No creo que sea conveniente, por favor Tomoyo no insistas "además si ella te dice lo mismo que me dijo no creo que lo resistas…"

-Tomoyo, Mei-ling tiene razón ¿por que no mejor dejamos que pase un tiempo en lo que se calman las cosas? –pregunta el novio de la primera-

-… Esta bien… -algo desilusionada- voy a buscar a Lee –se va del jardín de atrás de le escuela-

-… Ya te ayude; así que por lo menos dime a mí ¿por qué no quieres que hablemos con ella? -pregunta Eriol, mirando al lugar donde había desaparecido su novia-

-… Ayer hable con Sakura… perdón 'Dark Cherry' –diciendo lo ultimo con sarcasmo-

-Y ¿¿que te dijo?? –volteándola a ver-

-Esta… totalmente cambiada, no es nada a la que conocíamos… ni siquiera me reconoció, tuve que decirle de las cartas si no, su amiga hubiera sido capaz de matarme…

-¿¿Por que dices eso??

-Por que me ataco con una técnica de taekwondo… -en voz baja-

-¿¿Por eso estabas algo adolorida ayer?? –pregunta preocupado-

-Si, pero no le digas a Shaoran, además fue un descuido mió, nunca pensé que ella seria 'cinta negra', si no, la que hubiera acabado en el piso era ella -empezando a molestarse por recordar lo sucedido-

-Ok, pero ten más cuidado, se ve que 'sus amigos' son de cuidado, y ¿¿no te dijo nada más??

-¡Claro! Lo mas estupido que nada, dijo que me dejaba el camino libre para conquistar a Shaoran y que no le interesaba ya nada de el y ni de nosotros –algo enojada-

-Tomoyo al igual que Lee se van a deprimir…

-Por eso no quiero que hablen con ella…

**Con Tomoyo y Shaoran**

-Así que eso decidieron… -dice viendo hacia el horizonte, estando en la azotea de la escuela-

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que tienen razón…

-Ah… yo no se que hacer… estoy muy confundido, nunca espere volver a ver así a sakura, esto es algo que… no puedo explicarme… quiero preguntarle pero, no se que haría si la tuviera en frente…

-Si… te entiendo… yo ciento lo mismo… así que, vamos a esperar, además no cuesta anda esperar un mes más ¿verdad? –sonríe muy leve-

-De acuerdo…

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir, te veo al rato –se va yendo sin recibir respuesta de el- "¿ahora que hago? Yo quería ver a Sakura para estar con ella y ahora no puedo por… por que cambio…"

Este pensamiento tenia en mente mientras regresaba con Mei-ling y Eriol, pero al llegar al patio central donde estaban jugando fútbol varios chicos, ve como Sakura, Niki y Yuri lo atravesaban interrumpiendo el partido y provocando un gran escándalo sin impórtales a ellos; al llegar en donde esta ella la pasan de largo como si no existiera y ante esto Tomoyo se entristece y sin pensarlo voltea llamándola por su nombre haciendo que ella se voltee y se regrese dejando un espacio de aproximadamente un metro entre ellas.

-¿Que quieres y quien eres? -diciéndolo muy fríamente y viéndola de igual manera-

-Sa-sakura… soy Tomoyo, por favor Sakura dime ¿que te sucedió? -le dice algo triste y desesperada-

-Ah! Ya, tú eres Tomoyo, si… creo que ya te había visto en el salón –viéndola de arriba a bajo-

-No le hagas nada Cherry, si no, su novio puede matarte –dice algo serio Yuri-

-Jajaja –se ríe con algo de malicia- no lo puedo creer, la inocente Tomoyo tiene novio jajaja y ¿quien es el afortunado Yuri? -con burla-

-Creo que se llama Eriol

-¿Eriol? Valla que cosas de la vida jajaja –burlándose de ella-

-¡Ya sakura!... ¿¡¡¡dime que te sucedió? tu no eras así, eras dulce, tierna y amable pero sobre todo mi mejor amiga!!! -con algunas lagrimas recorriendo su rostro-

-_"Nunca te considero así…"_ tu ya no me interesas –diciéndole muy duramente- no quiero tu amistad, ni tener nada que ver contigo, déjame en paz, no vuelvas a llamarme y mucho menos por "Sakura" –tan dura y fríamente se lo dijo sin importarle en lo absoluto el efecto que podía hacer-

-… Sakura por favor… -llorando-

-¡¡Por favor nada!! –interrumpiéndola-

-Cherry no te exaltes

-¡¡Cállate tu, todavía sigo muy enojada contigo por haberme dejado en Estados Unidos!!

-Ok, ok, pero no le hagas nada

-Estupido; ya vamonos ya me arte de estar aquí –se voltea y empieza a caminar pero Niki y Yuri solo se quedan viéndola y al sentir que no la seguían volvió a voltear- ¿¡¡que esperan!!? -la alcanzan sus amigos y la amatista al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, no quería dejarla ir sin ninguna explicación así que la alcanzo tomándola del brazo, pero lo que nunca espero que ella le hiciera, lo que su pequeña Sakura le llegara a hacerle, era abofetearla…- ¡¡¡¡no me toques!!!! -viéndola desde arriba ya que la bofetada que la había dado fue tan fuerte que la tiro dejándole la marca de la mano- ¡¡¡¡ya te dije que no me interesas en lo absoluto, lárgate y déjame vivir mi vida!!!!

-¡¡Te dije que no le hicieras nada!! Haber Nicole ayúdala a levantarse, yo tranquilizare a Cherry –tratando de alejar a la dark-

-Dame la mano –mirándola y tomándole la mano para ayudarla a pararse- ¿estas bien, te duele mucho?

-Ah… no, gracias, estoy bien –sin verla y tocándose la mejilla izquierda donde había recibido el golpe-

-Pero te dio con mucha fuerza ¿no? Vamos a la enfermería

-Eh, que, pero… -sin saber ya que decir por que Nicole la lleva dentro del edificio-

-Y… ¿para donde esta la enfermería? –voltea a verla-

-Para allá –señalando el lugar-

-This good, we go!! (¡¡Esta bien, vamos!!; ingles) –la jala de la mano y la lleva directamente a la enfermería, tras una breve platica con la enfermera de lo que había pasado a la nívea, esta le empieza a curar de las rodillas ya que también se había raspado al caerse y le pone algo frió en la mejilla-

-Enseguida regreso, así que espérenme –dice la enfermera- no toquen nada –diciendo lo último por la forma en que estaba vestida Nicole con su mini-falda y top negros-

-This good nurse!! (¡¡Esta bien, enfermera!!; ingles) –dice sonriendo, cosa que a la enfermera hace dudar y se va- ¿¿como te encuentras ahora??

-Bien, gracias por traerme

-De nada –le sonríe-

-… ¿Por que le mentiste a la enfermera?

-Eto… por que no quería que regañaran a Cherry o tú ¿querías que la regañaran?

-No… para nada –vuelve a entristecer- tu… ¿eres su amiga?

-Si, una de sus dos mejores amigas –sonríe muy feliz- por lo que dijiste hace rato, tú eras su mejor amiga ¿verdad?

-Si… cuando íbamos en la primaria…

-Ya veo, bueno lo único que te puedo decir es que las personas cambian, para bien o para mal, por una u otra razón cambian y a veces es doloroso pero hay que aceptar los cambios

-Lo aceptaría, si ella volviera a hablar conmigo, si volviera a hacer mi amiga

-… Tu tienes un aura muy bonita ¿cómo explicártelo?... es calida, sin ninguna mancha de oscuridad, claro as tenido momentos de mucha tristeza, pero ninguna a sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para oscurecerla… en cambio la de Cherry -se entristece algo-… eres buena y amable pero te recomiendo que mejor dejes las cosas como estas, no intentes acercarte a ella, ni ti ni la otra estupida de ayer –se enoja-

-T-Te refieres a Mei-ling? Tiene cabello largo amarrado en dos coletas

-Yes, she is a stupid one, me key very badly! (¡si, es una estupida, me cayo muy mal!; ingles) ¬¬… el caso es, no se acerquen…

-Pero… a pesar de lo sucedido yo la sigo queriendo…

-I'am sorry (lo siento; ingles) … quisiera poder ayudarte por que me caíste muy bien pero si es algo que decidió Cherry, no puedo hacer nada –suena la campana anunciando que se acabo el descanso- ¡¡wuau, tan rápido se acabo!! –sonríe-

-Entonces ya regresemos al salón –se va parando de la silla pero Nicole la vuelve a sentar-

-Ah! No, vamos a seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí ¿te parece? –sonríe-

-¿Tengo opción? -hace su mejor esfuerzo para sonreír, casi lográndolo-

-Je, creo que a veces soy muy persuasiva XD… y dime ¿le vas a decir a tu novio lo que te hizo Cherry? Por que si es así y el le hace o di…

-No te preocupes –interrumpiéndola- no le diré nada

-¡¡Fantástico!! -juntando sus manos- ¡¡Cherry ya no tendrá problemas!! –feliz-

-La quieres mucho ¿verdad? -pregunta con un deje de tristeza-

-¡Wenn! (¡si!; aleman)

-¿Wenn?

-Ósea si, es que soy mitad alemana y mitad americana, por eso se ingles y alemán

-Que interesante y ¿quién es el alemán de tus padres?

-Mi mama –entristece al pronunciarlo pero se repone de inmediato- y se el alemán, ingles y francés a la perfección, el japonés se me dificulta un poco pero estoy segura que el tiempo que dure aquí lo perfeccionare

-Vaya, son muchos idiomas, yo solo se ingles por haber vivido un tiempo en Inglaterra y mi lengua el japonés… -se dio cuenta de que Nicole se había entristecido por nombrar a su mama por eso decidió dejar ese tema de lado y no ponerla nuevamente así- y ¿por que viniste a Japón?

-Ah! Por que Cherry tenia que regresar por asuntos y otras cosas y yo no quería que se regresara sola, por eso la acompañe para que no se viniera sola –sonríe-

-Y ¿puedo preguntar que asuntos?

-Nop, lo siento eso es confiden…

-¿Todavía siguen aquí? -pregunta la enfermera al entrar interrumpiendo a Nicole sin querer- pensé que ya se habían ido a su salón, ya han perdido 15 minutos de clase –reprendiéndolas-

-Usted dijo 'enseguida regreso, así que espérenme' y fue lo que hicimos, así que es su culpa y no nuestra – retándola-

-… Entonces ya váyanse –tratando de no enojarse-

-This good nurse (esta bien enfermera; ingles), vamos Tomoyo –la toma de la mano ayudándola a pararse y salen de la enfermería, durante el camino al salón estuvieron calladas pero a unos metros antes de llegar- hay un 98 de que Cherry me prohíba a hablar contigo –se detienen las dos y Nicole baja la mirada- pero me caíste bien ya que no eres para nada freski, así que te voy a dar mi correo electrónico para seguir siendo amigas –levanta la mirada- si es que me consideras amiga

-… Claro, no te preocupes –le sonríe sinceramente-

-Ok! Luego te doy el correo –se apuran y entran al salón, Nicole como si nada llevando de la mano a Tomoyo que estaba muy preocupada por la reacción del maestro-

-¿¡¡Por que llegan tan tarde!!? –pregunta el maestro enojado-

-¡Que le importa! -responde Nicole-

-Es que estábamos en la enfermería –dice Tomoyo un tanto preocupada-

-Srita. Shreiber ¿que le hizo a su compañera?

-¡Ah, yo!… ¿¡esta seguro que yo le hice algo!?

-¡No me extrañaría¿Srita Daidouji que paso? –un poco más calmado-

-Me caí de las escaleras y Shreiber impidió que me cayera del todo, luego me llevo a la enfermería

-Mm… esta bien le creo, pueden pasar

-¡Y a mi no me creyó nada! –indignada-

-Usted no dijo nada –y vuelve al pizarrón-

-¬¬… Maestro tonto

-¡Suficiente, vaya a la dirección!

-Ok teacher –se levanta y se va-

-… -se sienta en su lugar y a los pocos minutos siente el vibrador de su celular, lo saca y ve que recibió un mensaje lo abre y lee:

_¿¿¿¿Que paso, como estas, te encuentras bien, por que y como te caíste de las escaleras???? T.Q.M Atte: Eriol_

Sonríe por dentro por la preocupación de su novio y le responde el mensaje:

_Me caí de las escaleras, estoy bien, si estoy bien, por no fijarme al pisar y resbale yéndome de frente raspándome las rodillas y pegándome en la cara pero Shreiber me salvo de pegarme mas n.n gracias por preocuparte por mi T.Q.M… Tomoyo_

Al leer el mensaje se siente mas aliviado por saber que estaba bien pero aun así todavía estaba preocupado por su novia.

**40 minutos antes con Cherry y Yuri**

-¿¡¡¡Que te pasa, por que me alejas!!!? –gritaba realmente furiosa-

-¿¡¡Mas bien que te pasa a ti, estas conciente de lo que hiciste o tengo que explicártelo!!?

-¡¡¡A mi no me…!!!

-¡¡¡¡Ya basta!!!! -interrumpiéndola- ¡¡se que estas enojada conmigo pero tampoco es para tanto, ya cálmate o te calmo!! –Cherry voltea el rostro y cruza los brazos- eso espero… mira si me fui tan de repente fue por que paso algo con mi padre y no quise hacer lo que el me ordeno, por eso escape y sigo asiéndolo, bueno mas bien el sabe donde estoy pero no va a hacer ya nada… lo siento, pero no tenias que desquitarte con esa chica, que tal si su novio se entera de lo que paso y hace algo contra nosotros, no quiero problemas por ahora y se que tu tampoco por lo que esta pasando…

-… Esta bien…

-¿Ya no estas enojada conmigo?

-… No… ya saque el enojo…

-Gracias –le sonríe-

-… -dirige su mirada hacia el y se sonroja levemente-… lo siento… -voltea la mirada-

-Tranquila… -la abraza- te quiero mucho Cherry…

-… -corresponde el abrazo sonrojándose un poco mas pero también con algo de pena-… yo también… Yuri… pero a veces eres un tonto

-Lo se… -se separan- y ¿que piensas hacer ahora? Lo que hiciste fue muy grave, esa niña es una de las mejores de la prepa y su novio igual así que te puede causar un daño ¿que harás?

-Nada, enfrentare el problema y ya

-¿Ya? Tú no eres así ¿¡que hicieron con mi Dark Cherry!? -fingiendo asombro-

-¡No seas payaso! Es solo que aquí me desquite con esa estupida y ya, fue un arranque y sabes que mis arranques los enfrento de buena manera

-Bueno eso si, entonces ¿te arrepientes?

-No, para nada; después de todo lo iba a hacer algún día ¡¡no sabes cuanto la odio!! -teniendo una mirada llena de odio y rencor-

-… -la acerca hacia el abrazándola por unos momentos y después besándola en la frente con mucho cariño- que ruda…

-… Cállate… -le corresponde también y se sonroja muy ligero-

**Tiempo después en el salón**

-Bien, vamos a empezar la clase chicos –dice el maestro, que empieza a dar unos problemas para resolver; mientras que Eriol, Mei-ling y Shaoran se estaban preguntando donde estaría Tomoyo ya que ella nunca se saltaría una clase pero también se estaban preguntando si la sospechosa desaparición de Tomoyo no se debería a que también Nicole no estaba; minutos mas tarde entra Nicole y Tomoyo explicando donde estaban hasta que el profesor saca a Shreiber por insolente y la amatista se sienta en su lugar recibiendo y respondiendo un mensaje por el celular para después concentrarse en la clase-

-… -se para del pupitre- ¿Te vas o te quedas?

-Me quedo, luego te veo Cherry –ella comienza a caminar-

-Un momento ¿¡a donde va srita. Kinomoto!? -muy molesto-

-Que le importa –mandándole una mirada muy fría y sin vida- meisterhaft Auf Wiedersehen –se sale-

-¿Que dijo Oka? –pregunta el profesor muy cansado-

-Dijo 'adiós maestro' es alemán –dice algo serio, pero por dentro con muchas ganas de reírse-

-Tan culta y tan rebelde…

**Con Cherry**

-"Lo dije antes y lo diré por siempre… ERES UNA ESTUPIDA TOMOYO DAIDOUJI…"

**CONTINUARA…**

**

* * *

**

**YURI OKA**

Cumpleaños: 1ero de febrero

Tipo de sangre+O

Materias favoritas: matemáticas

Materia no favorita: español

Club: ninguno

Color favorito: azul fuerte

Comida favorita: gelatina

Comida no favorita: pasta de papa

Yuri Oka es un chico muy serio pero tambien muy sarcastico, aveces parece un niño, es muy educado por ser hijo de padres muy millonarios pero acausa de que sus padres estan divorciados desde ke el tiene 2 años se convirtio en un chico muy rebelde y solo muestra que es educado cuando le conviene, es mitad frances por parte de su madre y mitad japones por parte de su padre… el esta enamorado de Sakura por parecerse en muchos sentidos y la quiere proteger de todo y de todos... pertence a la banda "Wölfe foncés"...

**

* * *

**

**NICOLE SHREIBER**

Cumpleaños: 27 de Julio

Materias favoritas: deportes

Materias no favoritas: literatura

Club: taekwondo y judo

Colores favoritos: negro y azul marino

Comida favorita: Rote Grütze

Comida no favorita: ninguna

Es una chica muy rebelde cuando quiere o cuando no, puede parecer muy alegre ya que aveces las apariencias engañan… no se lleva con sus padres y ella hace lo que quiere con su vida, es hija de padres millonarios que no le hacen el mas minimo caso, es mitad alemana por parte de su padre y mitad americana por parte de su madre... tiene un secreto que nadie mas que sakura y "dragon" saben de que se trata... pertence a la banda "Wölfe foncés"... a ella le gusta el jefe de su banda...

**

* * *

**

**¡¡¡Vaya!!!... ¿¿¿ke les parecio el capitulo??? a mi me encanto pero tambien me dio pena por Tomoyo u.u, pero bueno todo esto es necesario para ke conoscan la nueva personalidad de Sakura y ¿¿como les parecio su cambio radical?? ps... como que fue demasiado pero bueno, a mi si me gusto y hasta me la imagine como toda un dark, ah pero eso si, no es dark, dark es como que mitad dark y mitad punk', ademas yo se como es un dark por que una de mis amigas lo es, asi ke ella me explico ke hace a un dark y aun punk' asi ke ya se como manejar la personalidad de sakura jejeje n.n¡... Y se preguntaran de la relacion que tienen Yuri y Sakura verdad? pos... no voy a decir todavia XD, pero eso si, sakura y shaoran se van a kedar juntos, no piensen otra cosa ¬¬.**

**En el fic voy a utilizar los idiomas frances, aleman, ingles y chino (el ultimo no tanto) pero como no se ni pio de ninguno de esos idiomas voy a utilizar el traductor asi que si algo esta mal, no es mi culpa es del traductor XD; ademas voy a a poner su traduccion para que sepan ke estan diciendo pero eso si, cuando vaya a ser algo ke no deben saber no lo voy a poner asi ke no investigen ke dicen ¬¬. **

**Y bueno se que cambie el titulo del fic, pero como ke este me gusto mas ya que estube escuchando 2 canciones que van mas o menos con el fic y se me ocurrio ese titulo mezclando y cambiando un poco el titulo de las canciones jeje n.n¡ asi que de ahora en adelante este va a ser el titulo ya no lo voy a cambiar n.n¡.**

**Les agradesco a sakura-hilary, Celina Sosa, angel seiriu, irisjas, Ennaira Skywalker, Lady Fiorella y NOKUSA SAN muchas gracias por sus reviews!!! .**

**Recuerden un dia antes de publicar el fic les voy a contestar sus reviews. Y reviews anonimos dejen sus correos para ke les conteste .**

**¡¡¡Hasta luego!!!**


End file.
